Angry Gastly Productions
Angry Gastly Productions (โกรธที่น่ากลัวโปรดักชั่น) is a 1996 Thai horror film written, produced and directed by Jiravan Kampanat Saengrat. Plot Banglamung Chonburi is located on the beach. This hotel is a family run business with owner and manager, Mr. Puen, younger brother is vice manager, Mr. King, son is accountant and Padma. Daughter is the hotel's cashier... Then one night in heavy rain. The hotel was welcoming guests. That's the way it is. My husband is going to Bangkok. But heavy rain first So stay at the hotel. During that time Mr. Pramote came and requested reconciliation. I do not want to go home. The mouth will be attacked. I have to ask the hotel manager help. This made Mr. Pramote angry and threatened to kill and turn away, then returned. That night, the face was killed in room # 1, which the captain met. The police investigated the case. She was shocked and shocked by the strangulation. There are no other wounds and the footprints of the left are crippled on the floor. So presumed The villain must come from outside and wonder. It is a pimp who disguised as a threat. Then pity the girl and the girl at the hotel. I was killed in the same room again at the room number 1, the money to carry a thousand to return to the room of the mold. I do not think that. My brother is a killer. But when talking to understand it. The two decided to take all the money to the sea to cut the problem. But dawn All proceeds were scattered on the beach in front of the hotel. The contestants concluded that. The villain kills Phang and steals money to escape. But the boat crashed. When the incident is different, it makes you panic began. No one will stay at this hotel. Mr. Phatthana volunteered to organize a party for the fun of calling out his old friend, a technician, and a lover of his degree. Mr. Pramote has disguised himself in the job. Then strangled Padma while sleeping in the bedroom. But the call of Padma. I have to find out and help others to help me. Mr. Pramote claimed. Do you want to take revenge? But the head coach told the truth to know. The other is the killer. The matter ended. Mr. Pramote invited Mr. Pramote to stay in the hotel in return. But that night Mr. Pramote was killed one more time. The funeral of Mr. Pramote to the room. Headache to the boss is very much. The next day, the mold was spiraled by spirits. Then forced to kill Muir. During the strangle killing. I have to help keep up. Mayuree told me that. In the face of the villains like ghosts, there are 2 alternate faces. One is an old fashioned dress. But another face like a mold. Important time to walk with left leg disabilities. But when you look at the mold at the room. I see sleep as usual. Everyone goes back So he went to bed. The spirit of evil came to him again. This time forced to kill the workers in the hotel. But the verb heard the voice came down to see. I ran to run away. But ran like a disabled leg Then drive away from the hotel. The police chase after him on the way to his death. The body was taken to the hospital in the hospital, but when the children know about the body. The body has opened up. Nursing panic is falling. I recovered to death again. Then the truth appears. The murders in the hotel are caused by the actions of the spirits named Ghost. Luang Narin Burirak Which has a grudge against the mold since the mold of his remains. I'm going to take the Sarapee's wife. Run away to eat and have children together. Until then. Dead But before the death of the Prince. A Saraphi Building Then the mold with Saraphi. This building was converted into a hotel. When everyone knows about it, they are afraid. Then the spirit of the master came to the class to tell how to get rid of spirits. The degree to find the glass Buddha used to stay in the hotel back. Ghost spirits will not come into the hotel. But the Buddha did not find the Buddha image because there is a continuation between the spirits. It's still rampant. The workers of the detective who came to the construction of the hotel died, and still mesmerizing to the grave to death. Let Patti go to Bat Cave to kill. But both of them survived because of a degree with autism to help keep up. Royal Sovereign's Spirit So he went out and forced to kill aunt. Aunt Mayure's hotel. When the kill was done, it fled. Everyone told the boss that the competition. Mr. Strip is a killer I believe it is because of the evil to do. Ask the police not to harm you. But when he broke back to surrender. I'm not sure what you mean by that. Shoot with the police until the police shot dead. And when the glass Buddha is not restored. I have to admit that I'm not the only one. To manage the funeral of the capital. Do not burn up to spell the spirit before. But to the cemetery, it was found. In the grave digging up. There is no funeral. It is a funeral. Then the spirit of Nirvana. It's rampant until both of them come back to the hotel. When it comes to finding that. Padma and Maya disappear during the add the old man of Luang Narai. I sent a letter saying that the real body was moved to the storehouse in the basement of this hotel in hopes of revenge on this family. Everyone thinks Padma and Mayuree must be trapped in the hotel's basement. Finding the entrance to the cellar when discovered, it is time that the spirit of the land. I'm not sure if that is the case. Royal Sovereign's Spirit The power of the building to vibrate will fall down to kill everyone during the scene, the hotel was wrapped in a piece of cloth. When I was about to leave, I noticed that the inside of the glass was missing. Suddenly when the full Buddha image appeared. The building stopped shaking. The wind storm stopped, and then the body of the Lord Buddha came out, but when the spirits see the glass Buddha was shocked as a glass Buddha. Let everyone help to pray... The power of Dharma is the source of the rainbow. I'm not sure what to do. The fire is flooding the capital. The sound of pain and then the body burned to become dust to lose. The disaster in this hotel was calmed down.